


The Hazards of Human Relationships

by RuffledCrow (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Mello, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe: Light isn't Kira, Angst, BDSM, Beta Matt, Depression, Don't look at me like that, Fluff, Heat/Mating Cycles, M/M, Multi, Omega Near, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Smut, Transgender Characters, Transgender Matt, Transgender Near, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RuffledCrow
Summary: Underestimating Mello was probably the biggest (and last) mistake anyone had ever made. As survivors of making that very mistake, Near and Matt find themselves the only ones the blonde truly loves.Needless to say, it is an extraordinarily complicated relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Mello was on a rampage.

It was very similar to the he heavy rain outside, which, although characteristic for London, did nothing to brighten his spirits. The alpha wanted nothing more than to run about outside, do  _ something  _ with his anger, but alas, no such luck. And  _ no,  _ it didn’t matter that he was fifteen, soccer was fun, and the alternative method to releasing his anger was violence, and that wasn’t the best way to deal with things, as he had been told multiple times by Whammys staff. 

 

But at the rate things were going, violence was soon going to be something he would resort to. And it was more than likely that a certain albino omega would be on the receiving end of that.

“Mell’s?’’ Matt cautiously asked from the corner of the blondes messy room. Mello snapped his head towards the sound, and looked at Matt expectantly.

‘’You...um...okay?’’ Matt asked. Mello glared at him for a brief moment, before Matt smiled, confusing the alpha. Mello really  _ did  _ look angry, and for a brief moment, Matt paused to think. 

‘’I mean, because if you wanted to, I was about to suggest that we…’’ Matt trailed off as Mello’s gaze shifted to something predatory. 

 

_ There.  _ That was a solution, and Matt knew it. That was one of the….well,  _ many  _ reasons Matt had offered, and he figured it would be best to let Mello relieve some of his frustration. 

The blonde had pounced before Matt had another second to really contemplate their relationship. Hands became tangled in hair, lips were pressed together, and Matt was already being pushed down onto the mattress. 

‘’Mph-Mell-Mello, clothes,’’ Matt gasped against Mello’s lips, and Mello began to tug at the hem of Matt’s red shirt.

It was only once it was off that Matt implemented stage two of his plan. 

 

He switched places with Mello, and was now straddling the alpha. Mello raised an eyebrow at the beta, but didn’t protest, his hands finding Matt’s hips. 

‘’You know,’’ Matt began, smirking as he pulled off his goggles and threw them off to the side, 

‘’I don’t have a condom on me.’’ Matt laughed, before Mello’s finger made it just under Matt’s binder. 

‘’Hey,’’ He said, slapping Mello’s hand away, ‘’not yet,’’.

‘’C’mon, Matt. You’ve been wearing that all day. Besides, I have a condom, and we have time.’’ Mello chided, his fingers sinking just below the waistband of Matt’s jeans. Matt smirked. 

‘’You’re right,’’ Matt wiggled his hips slightly, ‘’we do have time.’’ 

 

Mello’s breath hitched, and he raised his eyebrow again at Matt. 

‘’Fuckin’ tease,’’ Mello grumbled, only to have Matt’s hips surge forward again. Mello dug his fingers slightly into Matt’s skin.

‘’But it’s fun to tease you.’’ Matt said, moving his hips a bit more. He knew that Mello’s jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight, he felt it pressing against him, but he figured that he would take what he could get.

‘’Let’s see where that kind of attitude leads you.’’ Mello’s voice was low and sultry, and it sent a shiver of Matt’s spine. Matt wiggled a bit more, and Mello let out a predatory growl. This time, the surge of Matt’s hips was almost involuntary

 

Mello started to tug off Matt’s binder, and this time, Matt didn’t protest. However, the way he looked away from his chest easily gave away why he had been so reluctant to take off his binder.

‘’You’re so fucking perfect,’’ Mello almost whispered, running his hands down Matt’s sides. 

Matt’s breath caught in his throat, and Mello again shifted their positions so that he was on top of Matt. Matt was caught in another kiss, moaning as Mello tugged on his lip. 

Matt started to tug at Mello’s shirt, and Mello paused for a moment to take it off. Matt drew in a shaky breath, and Mello smirked, leaning down to capture Matt in another kiss. 

‘’We’re fifteen, you know,’’ He mumbled against Matt’s lips. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello’s neck. 

 

‘’Your point? You turn sixteen in a few months, and so do I.’’ Matt’s train of thought, however, was sent spiraling into oblivion as Mello started to nip at his neck. Matt gasped, arching up into the alpha. 

‘’You know,’’ Mello said, causing Matt to shiver, ‘’you’d think that after all that you’d want to top...’’ he mused, his hands fiddling with Matt’s belt. 

‘’I never top. You know I’m to-oh, god-lazy for that,’’ Matt gasped, ‘’besides, that wouldn’t even work out that well, and you’d end up on top anyway.’’ Mello paused, pulling away. He looked at Matt, hands still resting at the redhead’s belt.

‘’You okay with this?’’ He asked, and Mello could feel Matt’s warm body underneath his. 

‘’Obviously,’’ Matt replied, looking up at Mello. 

 

Mello’s hand was suddenly in Matt’s boxers, and the redhead couldn’t suppress his moan. 

‘’Oh, god!’’ Matt gasped, arching up toward Mello’s hand, as Mello started to suck a dark mark just below Matt’s collarbone. Matt moaned, throwing his head back. 

‘’You’re gonna need to be a bit quieter if you don’t want to get caught.’’ Mello said, speeding his movements up despite it. 

‘’Who says I don’t -more!- Want that?’’ Matt managed to mumble, before Mello chuckled, a low and sultry sound. 

‘’Well, so far as I know, that’s not a kink of your’s,’’ Mello said, withdrawing his hand from Matt’s jeans. 

 

‘’Because you have an extensive, in depth list of my kinks.’’ Matt tried to catch his breath as Mello began to tug his pants off, Matt lifting his hips to let him. 

‘’Well, you like bondage, being fucked so hard you don’t remember your own name, submitting, praise….yeah, I think that’s it.’’ 

Matt was blushing now, and he looked away from Mello. 

‘’I didn’t ask you to name them. Not that you got all of them, but sure.’’ Matt grumbled, before he felt Mello’s hot breath in his ear.

‘’No, you wan’t  _ Near  _ to watch.’’

 

Matt gasped as Mello slipped a finger inside him, and his hips surged forward. 

It...well, Matt’s ‘thing’ for Near (and the fact that he was polyamorous)  _ hadn’t  _ actually been an issue in between he and Mello. Why?

Mello had a thing for Near, too. 

Matt still remembered the day vividly. 

 

_ He had just walked by Near’s room. The boy had presented a day earlier, and...well, the fact that Matt just happened to be walking by his door was just a ‘lucky coincidence’.  _

_ The fact his ear was pressed to the door just happened to be a  ‘lucky coincidence’, too.  _

_ Then, he heard it.  _

_ The telltale sounds of soft gasping, followed by a high-pitched, but stifled, moan.  _

_ Matt had been trying to write the fleeting looks he had been giving the boy for months, along with the intrusive thoughts, in the interest of preserving his relationship with Mello.   _

_ Matt had always been impatient, though. _

 

_ And so, he stood in front of Mello, quietly telling him that he not only loved him, but also his rival.  _

_ And Mello laughed.  _

_ ‘’No shit, Sherlock. You’ve been eyeing him, for like, months. Yeah, I like him too, along with you.’’  _

_ And Matt stood, in shock.  _

_ ‘’Why do you beat him up, then?’’ Matt asked, utterly baffled. Mello laughed again.  _

_ ‘’You know how they say boys pull on their crushes pigtails? Think of it like that, but a lot more intense.’’ _

 

‘’So-ah-do you,’’ Matt gasped, and Mello smirked, adding another finger and eliciting a moan from Matt. 

‘’Never said I didn’t.’’ Mello scissored his fingers, drawing a small whimper from the beta beneath him. 

‘’Does that hurt?’’ Mello asked, his voice suddenly laced with the tiniest bit of concern.

‘’No, I just-ngh-really…’’ Matt’s voice tapered off into silence, and Matt closed his eyes as Mello tugged his boxers off.   

 

Matt looked back up at Mello, and the redhead moved to tug off Mello’s pants. Mello only assisted, not giving Matt enough time to tug off the alpha’s boxers. 

‘’Someone’s insistent today,’’ Mello said, continuing to move his fingers inside of Matt. 

‘’Ah! Mello, Mello, Mello, please-’’

‘’Shh. We’ll get there.’’ Mello whispered into Matt’s ear, and the other boy gasped as the alpha nipped at his earlobe. 

‘’Not-ah-fast enough,’’ Matt quietly gasped, and Mello pulled his fingers out of Matt, beginning to dig around in his drawer. He quickly pulled out a small tube of lube, and Matt shut his eyes. 

 

And  _ pleasure.  _ Matt and Mello were gasping, and  _ please please please _ , and Matt didn’t know if those  _ unholy  _ sounds were coming out of his mouth, but honestly, he found it impossible to care. 

Mello was practically slamming into Matt now, and the other boy was _relishing_ in the pleasure.  Mello seemed to pick up on Matt’s begging, and Matt couldn’t hear anything as his own orgasm hit him like a freight train. Mello was soon to follow, and Matt could only hear his own heartbeat as Mello almost collapsed beside him, after shifting around a bit and doing something Matt didn’t care to pay attention to. 

 

‘’You okay?’’ Mello asked, looking at Matt. Matt only nodded, knowing that trying to talk right now would be useless. The sounds of the rain eventually came back into focus, and Matt was  _ tired.  _

‘’....that was  _ fantastic,’’  _ Matt finally found the words to whisper. Mello lightly chuckled. 

‘’I hope so.’’ The alpha breathed, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist from behind. Matt relaxed into the contact. 

_ Well, that was a solution.  _


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later-

_ ‘’Yes, L, I do think that he will contact me.’’  _

Near was tired. 

This, all of it; it was exhausting. Mello and Matt had run off, and they were trying to find both them and Kira. 

And  _ dear motherfucking lord,  _ if Near wasn’t an albino, this shit would be giving him grey hair at age seventeen. 

 

L had hung up after the lengthy conversation, and Near frowned. He was  _ supposed  _ to be travelling to Los Angeles, to meet up with L at six, and the man (one of L’s team members) L said would escort him had yet to show up to join him on the flight. L had assured the omega that the man (his name was Mogi)  _ would  _ be there in time. 

Near didn’t really care about what L said anymore. 

 

Near sighed wearily, looking at his lego figures for everyone involved in the case. For a second, he almost wanted to fling them against a wall. 

Damn it. 

The knock at Near’s door mildly surprised the omega, and he looked up. 

‘’Come in,’’ He said softly, and the door was opened. 

 

‘’... _ You’re  _ Near?’’ The man asked gruffly, and Near blinked slowly. The man was tall, well built, and english definitely wasn’t his first language, judging by the uncertainty in which the words were spoken. 

‘’Yes’’ Near replied in japanese, and a look of relief passed across the mans face ‘’and you’re Mogi?’’

The man nodded. 

‘’Do you have all your luggage ready…?’’ Mogi asked. Near guessed that he was an alpha, and Near nodded. His lego figures had been packed away in the time that they had the short conversation, and Near had stood up. He looked around his room, and he silently reminded himself that he would never be coming back to the orphanage. 

 

‘’Yes. The rest of it will be mailed to japan, but what I need is in that suitcase over there.’’ Near gestured to the black suitcase with his free hand, his right occupied with twirling his hair. Mogi grabbed it, already hauling it out of the door. Near turned, just before closing his door, to scan his former room one last time. He wasn’t overly sentimental, despite the stereotypes surrounding omegas; no, he simply felt like he should look back one last time. 

_ ‘’Forward march, little soldier.’’ _

 

The plane ride was lengthy, and Near was asleep for the better part of it. He woke up for the last time just before the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign came on, and he groggily did so. Sleeping for that long was something his body was in no way used to. By the time they were approaching the car, though (Watari in the driver seat), Near found that he was still tired, and he figured that he’s have to actually sleep that night.

The car ride was silent, too, Near fiddling with a rubix cube to keep himself busy. 

By the time they arrived at the hotel; an elegant, expensive place, Near felt like he could sleep for days, and Mogi looked something close to that as well. Near almost nodded off at some point during L’s briefing of the case, and L, realizing this, had sent him off to his own room.

Near had pouted a bit at this; he was no  _ child.  _

And yes, he did, in fact, realize how contradictory that statement was. 

 

_

 

‘’Matt, get your lazy ass up!’’

‘’...you love my lazy ass,’’

‘’That’s besides the point. Get up!’’

‘’.... _ five more minutes?’’ _

‘’No.’’

 

Matt rolled over, looking toward the door, and at an already clothed Mello. He smiled and Mello smirked in response. It’s only when Matt actually moves, however, does the stinging pain shoot through Matt, and he winces. 

‘’...I’m fucking sore,’’ He said into the pillow, his voice cracking. Matt smiled a bit at that; 

_ Six months. _

 

‘’No shit, sherlock,’’ Mello had moved beside the bed, and he ran a hand through Matt’s hair.

Matt looked back up at his boyfriend, grinning dorkily. 

Mello was in love with it. 

Matt stood up, eyes flickering down to his bare chest, and suddenly, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach had been replaced with a cold, uncomfortable feeling.

... _ Shit. _

 

‘’Hey,’’ Mello began, concern lacing into the alpha’s voice as Matt’s expression morphed into that of sadness, disgust, disdain, anger, and just about every other negative emotion possible ‘’hey, hey.’’ 

Mello’s arms were wrapped around the beta at that point, and Matt closed his eyes. 

‘’Just-just hand me...get me binder, please.’’ Matt stuttered, and Mello quickly handed the boy the black article. 

 

Matt disappeared into the bathroom, and Mello was left to sit alone on the bed. The alpha frowned, looking toward the bathroom door;  _ of course.  _

Matt would re-emerge, fully dressed, about ten minutes later, only to sit on the couch and bury himself in video games, potato chips, and what Mello guessed was a pit of festering self-hate. 

‘’...Matt?’’ He asked cautiously an hour later, leaning against the doorframe to their apartments kitchen. 

 

‘’Yes?’’ The redhead asked, his voice cracking from disuse. 

‘’You okay?’’

‘’That’s probably one of the stupidest questions you’ve ever asked, excluding that time you were drunk and asked me why unicorns went extinct.’’ 

Mello winced, and Matt typed something inhumanly fast on his computer. 

‘’I had the most shit hangover after that,’’ Mello remarked, and Matt made a noncommittal noise. 

 

Mello walked over to his boyfriend, sitting beside the beta. Matt didn’t react as Mello looked over his shoulder, the alpha huffing as the binary appeared on the screen. 

‘’You know, I was thinking, maybe we could go out,’’ Mello said, wrapping an an arm around the other. Matt tensed for a second.

‘’Where to?’’ He asked, not taking his eyes off his computer and typing faster still.

 

‘’I dunno. Just a coffee shop or something, you know, for lunch.’’ Mello began to lightly kiss and nip at Matt’s neck, and the other boy didn’t protest, instead electing to tip his head to the side slightly. 

‘’Odd that you’re thinking about lunch, considering the direction this is heading.’’ Matt’s voice was decently flat as he shut down his laptop. Mello paused, looking back up at Matt. 

‘’Oh, no, I wasn’t gonna-you know, unless you wanted to, but I mean, I was just…’’ Mello’s voice tapered off into silence as Matt shot him a look. 

 

‘’Yeah,’’ The redhead said, sighing and tipping his head back ‘’I wouldn’t mind going out,’’

Mello did his best to not smack Matt. 

‘’Okay, sure, but you need to lose the attitude before we go anywhere.’’ Mello said, keeping his voice level. Matt looked at him, a second of shock playing across his face. Mello then realized how much he sounded like a mother dealing with their sullen teen, and he mentally kicked himself. 

 

‘’What I mean is, you need to stop acting like I did something wrong. I understand that you don’t feel okay right now, but if I did something wrong, you need to tell me.’’ He quickly said, and Matt glared for approximately three seconds before his shoulders visibly slumped, and he looked down.

‘’Shit man, sorry, I just -you know, I just...I’m sorry,’’ Mello felt like he had just been punched in the stomach as he caught a glimpse of a tear through Matt’s goggles. 

 

‘’Shh,’’ He comforted, pulling Matt close to his chest. Matt snuggled closer to the alpha, and Mello gently tugged his goggles off. Mello pulled Matt to eye level, gently wiping away the tear that had made its way down Matt’s face. 

‘’You know,’’ Matt began, a small, semi-sad smile making its way onto his lips, ‘’You forgot to shave.’’ 

Mello’s eyes widened, a hand making its way onto his face, and he sighed wearily. 

 

‘’I’ll do that, and if you want, we can still go out.’’ Mello said, looking at Matt. The redhead chuckled, pressing a quick, chaste’ kiss to Mello’s lips. 

‘’Yeah, sounds good.’’

Matt get’s up, walking away, and Mello sighs. 

He loved Matt, and he loved _ this _ , but sometimes, the alpha felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

He was sure Matt felt like that, sometimes, too. 

_ He was positive. _

 

Of course, reality would catch up to them at some point, and Mello could only hope that he had finally made it out of his old one, Matt alongside him. 

See, because while reality  _ would  _ catch up, the matter of  _ which one  _ would catch up depended on the choices Mello made there on out. And, he silently assured himself, he  _ would  _ make the right ones. 

_ Lest he let the crushing weight of the universe crush he and Matt again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it took me a bit to update, but here we go! Comments, kudo's, and the like are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a few notes, just to clear up some confusion.
> 
> Lets talk about Near and Matt; Near and Matt are Female-to-Male (FTM) Transgender. This means while Near and Matt have female genitalia and female secondary sex characteristics, they present as male. You'll see me make references to the following:
> 
> (Chest) Binder: A chest binder typically comes in a half-tank top design, and it is what transgender people use to bind down their breasts if they want the appearance of a flat chest.
> 
> Dysphoria: The feeling of extreme discomfort in oneself's body. 
> 
> Top Surgery: A surgery to flatten the chest.
> 
> Bottom Surgery: In the case of Transgender masculine people, this means that male genitalia is constructed by the use of surgery. In the case of transgender feminine people, this means that female genitalia is constructed via the use of surgery.
> 
> Packing/A Packer: Packing is something Transgender masculine people use to create the appearance of male genitalia. A packer is a device used for this purpose. 
> 
> Testosterone: The male hormone that trans-masculine people take in order to have a deeper voice and other such male secondary sex characteristics. 
> 
> Kudo's and the like are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
